Truth Time
by Kay.Whisperer
Summary: Right. So I was on GKM, and there was a prompt for Kurt having his period (obviously with bp.) If you do not like !bp, or !period then don't read, it seriously isn't that hard to keep scrolling. Also, a little OOC - according to a reviewer, although it could just be an AU fanfic to be completely honest/ Adam invites Kurt over. bp!Kurt, period!kurt. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.


Adam had invited Kurt round for the weekend, wanting to get to know him better. Kurt had already admitted that he was different to most males, the fact that he had a vagina and not a penis. Adam had been so accepting that Kurt had almost cried.

Kurt was impressed with himself, he'd managed to hide his pain as it tore through his stomach. He had everything he needed in his bag, so when Adam told Kurt he was going to the corner shop and getting something he needed, Kurt took the opportunity and as soon as the door was closed behind Adam, he ran to the bathroom and sorted himself out.

About five minutes after he came out of the bathroom and was sat on the couch, Adam re-entered the apartment and walked into the front room. Panic rose in his chest as he saw Kurt, in a ball on his couch with teary eyes. "Baby?" he whispered in his British accent. "Baby? Are you alright?" he whispered again as he knelt beside Kurt. Choking out a sob Kurt shook his head, not trusting his voice.

Adam took the bag of crap from the shop and placed it on the coffee table, before quickly going to the kitchen and getting three big bowls. Upon walking back into the front room he saw Kurt holding his stomach, with his head resting on his drawn-up knees. "Baby...tell me whats up, please?" he said as he knelt down again.

Kurt looked up with his pink puffy eyes. "You-ehm-you know how I have a um-yeah?" he whispered as though he wasn't suppose to say it. Adam nodded in response. "Well, it's like a girl...they have a-ehm-yeah every month.." he whispered as a few tears fell down his face.

Adam looked straight into Kurt's eyes with nothing but sheer love. "That doesn't bother me." he said flat out. "Sit forward," he commanded. Kurt shuffled forward slightly and looked up at Adam with confusion, until he saw Adam climb behind him and sit down, pulling Kurt back against him. "Comfy?" he asked gently, as he felt Kurt nod in repsponse. Moving his hands he pulled Kurt's t-shirt up slightly, uncovering his stomach. Setting his hands down gently he slowly rubbed the skin as Kurt hummed in approval.

Adam smiled as he looked at Kurt, seeing the difference of now compared to earlier. Kurt sniffled, as he wriggled a little trying to get comfy again as his head lolled agianst Adams neck, his eyes closed. Smiling gently, "You can go to sleep if you want, I'll be here when you awaken." Adam whispered into Kurt's ear as he heard Kurt's breath even out slightly.

About half an hour later, Kurt woke up and groaned slightly as the pain coursed through his body once again. "FUCK!" he screamed as he threw himself forward as the pain increased. Once Adam had realised what happened he leaned forward with Kurt pulling him back against his chest again as he began to rub against Kurt's stomach. Sniffling, Kurt tried not to show how much it was hurting him. "Can I have something to eat?" he whispered like a child, before panicing, "But don't let me eat what I crave!" he almost screamed.

Adam lent forward, standing up and offering a hand to Kurt, "C'mon then big'boy, you can see what you want." he smirked, taking Kurt's hand and wrapping his arm around Kurt's side before walking to the kitchen. "Get what you want." he said happily, watching Kurt. Kurt looked around and found what he wanted. "Babyyy, will you get the bread for me?" he whined, as he got the penut butter and a banana. Adam moved and got him two slices looking at what Kurt had chosen with a slight confused look upon his face. "Thank you!" Kurt sighed as he took the bread and spread the penut butter across it with a knife before cutting the banana into small slices and putting them on top before placing the second slice on top, and cutting it in half, "Oh, and can you get me a plate?" smiling, Adam walked over to the cupboard and pulled a plate out giving it to Kurt. Taking it, Kurt put the sandwhich on it before walking back into the front room and prompty began to eat it.

Within ten minutes he had eaten the food and groaned as the pain began again. "Babbyyyyyy! Sit behind me again?" he asked innocently. Giving in, Adam moved so he was once again behind Kurt ,with Kurt automatically leaning back against him as he took one of his hands and placed it onto Kurt's stomach, sub-conciously rubbing. "Sing something to me?" Kurt asked quietly. "What do you want me to sing?" Adam asked in return. Kurt thought for a moment, not sure of what song. "Bruno Mars...Count on me." He whispered.

Resting his head against Adam's shoulder he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep as Adam sang again.


End file.
